


With

by KelpietheThundergod



Series: With (you) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, M/M, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpietheThundergod/pseuds/KelpietheThundergod
Summary: There's an ache in Dean's chest that makes him want to curl up in a ball, keep the world away





	With

**Author's Note:**

> for [righteousman](http://righteousman.tumblr.com/)

Dean wakes with a start.

It's dark, he's in his room. In his bed. Internal clock says it's around 4 am. He's lying on his side, and his face is wet. Dean doesn't know what he's dreamed, and he's got zero desire to prob at his mind and find out. He didn't sweat through his tee, so no nightmare.

He's rolled away from Cas a little in his sleep, but Cas' arm is still resting on his hip, the tips of his fingers grazing Dean's soft belly. From the sound of his even breathing, Cas is still fast asleep. Dean inhales deeply and swallows, rubs at the tear tracks on his cheeks. This is stupid. Nothing bad even happened yesterday. He wasn't sad when they went to bed. Okay so they didn't have sex, and Dean sleeps better after sex. There'd been kissing, and then yawning interrupting the kissing, so they'd just called it a night and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Now, there's an ache in Dean's chest that makes him want to curl up in a ball, keep the world away.

Dean could get out of bed, let Cas sleep. Take a shower and hope his eyes won't be red in the morning. Dean sniffs and rubs at his cheeks again, then rolls over and buries his face in Cas' chest. Cas is sleeping naked as he usually does, and he smells like that stupid citrus soap he likes, and Dean's eyes tear up all over again. He shuffles even closer, throws an arm around Cas' thick waist, presses his nose into Cas' skin. Closes his eyes, breathes.

Cas is usually a deep sleeper, but now he stirs. He shifts in place, and Dean hears and feels him take a deep breath. There's the sound of fabric shifting, and Dean can picture Cas lifting his head from the pillow and squinting in confusion. If his throat weren't as strangled as it is, the mental image'd be enough to make him smile.

“Dean?”

Cas _sounds_ confused, too. And concerned. Right, he can probably feel where Dean's smearing his snot all over him.

Dean doesn't know how to reply other than to hold on tighter. Cas shifts again and then moves his arm to sweep one broad hand up and down Dean's back. Dean sighs.

“What's wrong?”

Dean sniffs and shrugs, awkward, with one shoulder. “Dunno,” he says, voice all croaky and stupid. “Just woke up and—” He swallows and trails off.

Cas strokes his back and hums thoughtfully. “You sometimes cry in your sleep,” he says at length, and Dean feels a painful tug at his heart and embarrassed heat on his face. “I touch you and talk to you, but you normally don't wake up.”

Dean doesn't know what to say to that. He presses his cheek against Cas' chest.

They're silent for a couple minutes. Cas keeps on stroking his back, and Dean melts into the caress with a sigh. “Love your hands,” he mumbles.

Cas chuckles. “Oh yeah?”

“Mhm-hmm.” Dean sighs again, and doesn't care how stupidly adoring he sounds. “They're big 'n strong 'n nice.”

Cas chuckles again. He doesn't really get Dean's, uh, _fascination_ with his buff physique, but he's long since caught on to what it does for Dean. Now, he makes that noise that means he's pretending to be confused about something and goes, “How strange. Two days ago you said you loved them because of my long  fingers, which I assume was due to the places I can reach when I have them in your—”

The sudden, and—for Cas—rather profane mention of their sex life startles a laugh out of Dean. “You fucker,” Dean shakes his head, his smile so broad that he's sure Cas can feel it against his skin. “You actual fucker, I can't believe you.”

There's a 110% chance that Cas is wearing a very smug expression right now, but suddenly, Dean needs actual like, physical proof. He scoops up on the bed, gentle fingers feeling out Cas' smile in the dark, and then Dean leans down and kisses it.

Cas' hand moves from rubbing Dean's back to cradling his cheek, thumb absently stroking his cheekbone. That tender feeling in Dean's chest is back, but now it's not hurt and cold but soft and warm. Just like Cas' mouth is soft and warm, and how Dean lets him take over, goes pliant. They kiss for a while, open-mouthed and slow. When Cas draws back, Dean can feel him watching him, as if checking Dean over, which makes no sense since it's too dark to see.

“Better?” Cas asks, and the care in his voice makes Dean feel raw and pampered at once. He just nods, which Cas must feel since his hand is still cradling Dean's cheek.

They lie down on their sides, their legs still tangled in the nest of blankets at the foot of the bed (hey, blanket nests are _awesome,_ and Dean doesn't give a fuck about Sam teasing him for hogging all the bedding like a nesting hen). Dean hesitates, and then tucks his head under Cas' chin. Presses close. Sighs, when Cas puts one of his big strong arms around him and holds him. One of them might roll away during the night, or they're gonna wake up sweaty and grumpy from the close proximity—but it's not going to matter one bit, because tomorrow, Dean is not going to be sad.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [cuddlemonsterdean](http://cuddlemonsterdean.tumblr.com/)


End file.
